


Trapped

by nik6251



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime boss Levi, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gang Leader Levi, Gangs, Gen, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Rape Attempt, Rape Threats, Stalker, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Threatening, Thug Levi, Torture, not really ereri but sort of, stalker levi, the violence probably won't be that graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik6251/pseuds/nik6251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! </p><p>I've written a lot of fanfiction-- like, WAY WAY WAY too much, but I've never had the courage to post it anywhere. So, this is my first posted one. Unfortunately, my mother accidentally deleted all of the notes on my phone (where I keep my fanfiction), and there was no way for me to get them back. But, I still write! I have about four or five fanfictions going right now in my notes. I don't know if I'll post them all, though.</p><p>Anyways, I started this fanfiction because my friend data gave me a prompt for it, and I thought it was interesting! She edited this first chapter and made it SO much better, so THANK YOU DATA 1000 times over. </p><p>So hi, I'm Nikki, and here's the first chapter to my first fanfic.</p><p>(no guarantees on fast updates i apologize)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I've written a lot of fanfiction-- like, WAY WAY WAY too much, but I've never had the courage to post it anywhere. So, this is my first posted one. Unfortunately, my mother accidentally deleted all of the notes on my phone (where I keep my fanfiction), and there was no way for me to get them back. But, I still write! I have about four or five fanfictions going right now in my notes. I don't know if I'll post them all, though.
> 
> Anyways, I started this fanfiction because my friend data gave me a prompt for it, and I thought it was interesting! She edited this first chapter and made it SO much better, so THANK YOU DATA 1000 times over. 
> 
> So hi, I'm Nikki, and here's the first chapter to my first fanfic.
> 
> (no guarantees on fast updates i apologize)

Eren Jaeger lived alone.

His mother died from a car accident when he was 15, leaving him and his adopted sister Mikasa in the custody of his father. He abandoned them around the time Eren turned 18, but the siblings managed to live on their own in the empty house.

They each worked two jobs in an attempt to survive and to get into college. Their best friend, Armin, helped them out when he could, but once he and Mikasa earned scholarships to universities, they moved out into their new dorms.

Eren made it into a nearby college and decided to keep living at home. He wasn't a very extraordinary person, so he didn't get any scholarships. He didn't have great grades or any significant skills.. But he could write pretty well, and he read books all the time. He was majoring in literature, but he still didn't know what career he wanted. Like any college student, he was just trying to make it through his classes, and he'd figure the rest out later.

Eren always walked to his nearby college and workplaces and lived a day at a time. Although he was alone, he wasn't too lonely. He skyped Armin or Mikasa almost every night, and made time to have fun with friends on the weekends.

Eren had been living like this for about two years.

He was 20 years old when the stalking began.

He was walking home from work at around 8 PM, and he heard the low rumble of a car. Eren glanced over and saw a black BMW about ten yards away. He didn't pay it much attention, since cars were a typical thing to see in the city. He kept walking, glancing up at the stars, mind wandering. He heard the car gradually approaching, but he still didn't give it a lot of thought. When Eren glanced over again, though, the car was beside him, driving slowly to match his pace. Eren's eyebrows furrowed and he watched the window roll down ever so slightly. Piercing silver eyes were watching him from the passenger seat.. That icy gaze made chills run down his spine. The windows were so tinted that he couldn't tell if anyone other than the silver eyes and the driver were in the car..

The world faded behind him as he focused on those eyes.

Eren began walking faster, a bit creeped out, but the car stayed right alongside him. Those eyes never broke contact with him.

Luckily, Eren was close enough to home to rush up the steps and quickly lock the door behind him. He was breathing hard and his heart was racing. Why was that car following him like that? Who the hell was in it? Eren went over to the window and pulled the curtain back to see that car still outside his house. Once Eren made eye contact with the eyes in the passenger seat, the car sped off and disappeared.

Eren closed the curtains and went to his room, heart still rapidly beating. He did his homework, showered, and got ready for bed, the whole time uneasy. Eren messaged Armin and Mikasa about what happened in a group chat. They just told him to be careful and keep his phone on him. He was beginning to come down, but he was still really confused.. Eren pushed the memory of what happened out of his mind, and went to sleep. 

The next day, it almost seemed like nothing had happened.

Eren attended his classes and headed home, having a day off from work. Once he got on his street, a black BMW drove right by him. It didn't follow him or anything.. It was probably just another car. Eren hoped so, at least. When he got to his house, he noticed that the door was gaping open. Eren stood in front of the house with wide eyes, confusion and panic coursing through him.

Eren cautiously pulled out his phone, dialed 911, and held his finger above the call button in case something happened. He knew he locked the door before he went to school.. Either Mikasa had suddenly come home, or someone broke in.

Eren stepped into the house slowly, his heart pounding in his ears. He examined every room in the house, walking as quietly as he possibly could. The house was dead silent. Eren felt like he was in a horror movie. Nothing was missing from the house.. But Eren's room was trashed. His laptop was on the floor, his drawers were all open, and their contents were spilled everywhere. Still, everything was there. Eren regarded the room with confusion. He texted Mikasa and asked her if she had come home, and she didn't respond.

Eren spent awhile sifting through his room, putting everything back where it was supposed to be. He opened his laptop and saw that nothing was deleted, but there was a new word document on the screen. There was a sentence typed out in a small, cursive font: 

'you're a great author, kid.'

Eren reread the sentence over and over, puzzled. Someone.. Or maybe a group of people.. Had broken into his house and trashed his room, just to read his stories and mess with his head? They didn't steal anything, they just went through his private writing. What if it was Mikasa? Or... His father? But why would either of them do that? They had no motive. His mind drew back to the silver eyes from the BMW. Eren was full of questions, and he had absolutely no answers.

Eren tried to work on homework for awhile, but his situation kept haunting him. He wanted to call the police or get help, but the only evidence he had was a word document that he could've easily written himself. There was really nothing he could do but worry and wonder.

Around 10 PM, while Eren was working on an essay, his phone rang.

His mind instantly jumped to the black BMW, but the lack of caller ID meant it could be anyone. Eren stared at his phone, feeling uneasy. He gave in, accepting the call and holding his phone to his ear. 

"Hello, Eren." A man's deep, rough voice came from the phone, giving Eren goosebumps. 

"Who- who is this?" He asked, pulse skyrocketing. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't need to know that," The voice responded, and Eren swallowed nervously. 

"Are you the one in the car from yesterday?" He blurted. He heard the man scoff. 

"Finally putting two and two together, huh, shitty brat?" He replied. 

"What do you want?" Eren asked, trying to sound tough through his fear. 

The voice said simply, "You."

Eren's breath hitched. 

"I could have you right now, if I wanted to." The voice said, taunting him. "You're all alone.. It would be easy." He continued, and Eren felt sick, growing more afraid by the second. 

"I'm not alone," Eren bluffed, his voice wavering. "My dad has a gun, so you.. You shouldn't try anything." 

The man let out a low chuckle, and it made the hairs on Eren's neck rise. "Liar." Eren could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Your daddy's gone, isn't he? And mommy too? You're all by yourself, kid. No need to lie to me." The man said, and panic seized Eren's chest. How did he know that? What the fuck was going on?

"Leave me alone." Eren demanded, angry and terrified. 

The man laughed. "In your dreams, brat," He said, and hung up on Eren. 

Eren tried to block the number, but since there wasn't a caller ID, he couldn't. He set his phone down and stared blankly at it, unsure of what to do. The police couldn't do anything with what little information he had, and his friends would just brush it off and tell him to be careful.

Eren was scared out of his mind.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. The previously peaceful silence in his house suddenly felt eerie, like someone was about to jump out of a closet and attack him. Eren took a few deep breaths and decided to just shower and get ready for bed.

He went around the house for a bit after getting dressed, making sure the windows were shut and locked. He peeked through the curtains and there was no black BMW. He went back to his room and found his phone lying on his bed. Eren noticed a text from a number he'd never seen before. 

'already paranoid, huh?' 

The text had been sent while he was checking the windows. What the actual fuck..? The person sent another text as soon as Eren read the first one.

'goodnight, brat.' 

Eren locked his phone, his heart pounding and his palms getting sweaty. He turned his lights off quickly and got into bed. It took him an hour to finally sleep. Wild, scared thoughts about his stalker kept attacking him, and they wouldn't go away.

What if the man broke into his house during the night? How did the man know about his parents? Had he seen Eren checking the windows? What if the man kidnapped him? What if his friends or Mikasa got hurt? What if the man was somewhere in his house?

Eventually, exhaustion won over worry, and he fell asleep.

Eren was woken up the next day by his phone ringing again. He groaned, rolled over, and clumsily grabbed at his phone. He answered the call without thinking about it, too tired and sluggish to wonder about who could be on the other end of the call.

"What do you want?" He whined, his voice sleepy and annoyed. He heard a chuckle. 

"Your morning voice is adorable, Eren," The man answered.

Eren's eyes shot open and he sat up, startled and tense. The man chuckled again. 

"How are you doing this morning? Did you have any nightmares about me?" He asked playfully. 

"Stop calling me," Eren begged, clutching his head.

"Make me." Eren could tell his stalker was smiling. "You look so cute in the mornings, kid. I wonder what you'd do if you woke up to me on top of you." 

Eren inhaled shakily. "You can't see me. You're just trying to freak me out." He shot back. 

"Mm. If that lets you sleep at night," The man said, hanging up before Eren could get the last word.

Eren threw the phone to the ground and let out a deep breath, covering his face. His body trembled and his chest felt tight.

Why couldn't that man just leave him alone..? Why was this happening to Eren? He hadn't done anything..! He was just trying to make it through life like everyone else. He wasn't beautiful or interesting, there was no reason for someone to be so obsessed with him.

Once Eren picked up the phone, he had another text, from another random number.

'breathe, kid. im only getting started.'

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy thanks for reading! idk if this is a long or short chapter, im completely new to publishing stuff on here, but oh well. i would love any comments or criticisms you have!
> 
> aND thank you so so so much @ data for editing this, I really do appreciate it!! you did an amazing job my dude I am blessed


End file.
